Okami:the Curse of Ninetails
by Justin H.S
Summary: this is a main-partial continuation of the Game Okami xP where Amaterasu -Ah-mah-ter-asu- takes role as mostly the Damsel-in-distress for the most part but as she regains her powers once again she takes the spot light best you read in a lighted room.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello, welcome to my first fan-fiction sequel based off the video game "Okami" I know many of you know that game, and have created a fan-fic that I've read, honestly I've made this quite some time ago before going on fan-fic and reading the other(s) **

**Reviews if necessary, Story update by October 2****nd****, deadline. mmm yes the game belongs to its rightful owner/production which is Clover Studios, **

**Enjoy! :3 **

**____________________  
**

**3 **

**2 **

**1**

**(poofle) **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Prologue**

**Long ago, here by lived a wolf warrior who goes by the name as "Amaterasu" the sun goddess in which people worshiped her, the mother of the sun.. whom lived to defend those who are at agony from monsters other known as demons. The people lived with the peace and prosperity of mind knowing that they would be protected by her for ever... but one day, a tyrannical ruler named Yami a demon so powerful that no one can stop him; but Amaterasu. covered the land in shrouding darkness. All hope was lost until the brave goddess slayed him in battle. Peace and tranquility soon returned to the land, but everyone knew it couldn't last forever.A cult of fox worshipers later released a seal on a cursed nine-tailed fox. The fox was released and went on the ravaging the forest. Many attempted to stop it, but could not. Many wondered where the warrior that had defended the land Amaterasu had gone and why she would no longer aid them. All hope was soon lost.. the sun had vanished, no longer was the warmth their to keep the world from burning into ice.. But the tale tells of an unlikely wolf boy who has been cursed by the dreaded Orochi whom cursed the land of Kamiki the boy had no choice but to leave the presence of a wolf Clan, he was rejected as a monster, the story takes place in a land far gone, where spirits rest in ones hand.. the boy soon fine's himself captive in Amaterasu's eyes, fortunately he comes across his brother along the journey.. **

Chapter 1: The Wolf Girl.  
The crimson sun rose beyond the black and Grey hazy mountains shining its pure bright light about the darkness of the atmosphere, as a gray dark fur wolf strode up to the rocky area perking its nose

high in the air above its head sniffing then it moved downward to a nearby village slowly yet steadily. The people in that nearby village walked about running their daily errands.  
"Hey, Rinia" said an old man carrying a wooden bucket that was empty for some reason. "Yes?" she replied.

"Could you go fetch some water at the river?" The old man asked he was about 40 years old with a paled dark gray mustache splotch of brown hair for his age, his teeth was clean

Rinia was a brown short hair, about 14 years old her height was just a little smaller than most adults, with a beautiful bracelet, and beautiful dress she loved to take walks along the meadows, and she even loved to play with her friends she was a great example of my friend.  
"Sure" she replied with motivation in her wake, she took the wooden bucket and ran off into the forest with a big smile as if she was humming a music to herself.

"Well isn't she just the gorgeous thing." said a blond hair female villager.  
"She sure is." the old man replied "say Matheus, don't you think it would be better someone goes with her?" the lady suggested "...yeah why didn't I think of that before?" Matheus probably a 16 year old boy he was the only warrior in the village but yet everyone thinks of him as their god, he chattered off to the woods. Rinia went on her knees and dunk the bucket in the water. She noticed a little sword fish swimming by probably small as her palm. She looked down at it and smiled, little did she know she was being watched by something in the brushes.. She placed the bucket behind her and tried to catch the fish, but she slipped off the rocks and plunged into the raging cold river! She gasped for air as the river swept her away. Then out of nowhere a strange wolf ran out of the trees and dove into the freezing water.

Rinia gasped as it swam toward her.  
"Get on my back." She commanded in an echo tone. Rinia with confusion but collected her self in a second, got on the wolf's furry coat back with a plate like flame streaming around her, swam to shore where it was safe. It dragged Rinia onto the shore carefully laying her on a smooth from the struggle in the river she looked at the wolf with blurry vision seeing a figure standing before her and closed her eyes... She then awoke to the smell of a oak branch burning. She peaked over and saw the wolf picking up a twig and tossing it in a fire that Rinia guessed the wolf some how started. Rinia's eye's grew with suspense as she store at the wolf.

"Is it going to eat me??" she thought to herself with such an imaginable question. The wolf looked back over at Rinia with its black eye's you can barely see the dot that it was too dark to even tell . Rinia just sat there in static, the wolf store into her eyes and slowly walked up to her and sniffed her.  
"She seems to be alright..." said a voice. A tiny green ant like human hopped on her chest. "she actually doesn't seem to be injured I'm amazed you figured that something was going to happen furball." Rinia awe struck continued to stare as she heard some rustling in the brush.  
"RINIA! RINIA!" a man frantically yelled because she wasn't at the village less than an hour. She looked toward the noise wondering who it was. She looked back over and noticed that the little green person and the wolf had vanished.

Later that evening at the village people began to wearily return to their homes while a girl stood by the forest entrance. then turned and walked back in. Two on-lookers stood on the high hills looking at the village, a growl shocked them slowly frighteningly they both turned around at the same time and came to the eyes of a black wolf with a red mark by its right eye. Paralyzed by fear they stood staring at the wolf then instantly ran off screaming. The twilight slowly shifted into the darkness of night as the moonlight pierced through the darkness showing only the wolf's eyes.

A little while after at dawn the white red marked wolf had wandered through the forest in search of food or other basic materials. The girl was in her normal village working like they always do, A boy in worn down clothing, with weary shoes, messy dark brown hair, and a scratch on his right arm sat in the alley curled up into a ball like a baby in a cradle looking down at the dark shadow reflection of the house behind him. "Hey,are you okay?" the girl had asked questionably.

"..I'm fine..." the boy sighed with depression he was probably around 13 years of age. "here have some bread, it cures whatever is bothering you" she smiled as she had handed a loaf of fresh bake bread. "?....thanks" the boy said.  
"Your welcome!" the young one grinned. "...uh oh pop's is gonna get angry gotta run!"the girl said as she walked off. The boy looked at her then looked at the bread "....why did she give me this?". A person in black mage like clothing standed on a tree branch looking at the small village "...." he/she began to speak a language no one in the village had spoken of as a whirl of leave's and dust flew up the air like a whirl wind as if. Then five black/armored goblin like creature's came out of shadow's.

"....burn them!" the strange person had said in a dark tone. The five creature's nodded as they all ran away. Mean while at the village,The people were walking around chatting or carrying goods other wise item's. The girl had walked out into the village with a bucket again to get water for her home as the boy was with a few other people  
"Look kid all we want is our money back and you'll be fine"said a unknown male.  
"Look if you want your money back go make your own then! I got other business that I need to do" he replied with a vicious growling tone. "Heh big mouth for such a scrunny little brat!" said another man.

Rinia walked over gripping her hands with anger "Hey! leave him alone!!"she had yelled. The men all looked at glared "Who's this? your girlfriend?" the man wearing a brown shirt had asked.  
"N-no she's not!"  
"Fsh well we might as well not play with her...lets go!" the man commanded.

"hmph...morons" Rinia relayed the man stopped and turned around "What did you just say?" Rinia replied glaring at him"You heard me!why don't you be a gentlemen like the rest and do something useful for a change!" the man grabbed Rinia's shirt and tugged her "Listen you little twerp Im not here for games or none of the bull- you can just hop and skip picking up daisies!" he said. The boy dashed at him and punched the man as he letted go of rinia,she looked at him as the boy glared at the man "Go away,Now!"he yelled. "Heh nice try kid but..-" the man frozed in shockment as he stared behind the young one's "...Run!" he yelled as he ran away then the other's did so as well. "heh yeah thats right you better run!"  
"Uh look behind you!" rinia yelped as the boy look and saw two goblin like creature's with axe's as one was about to hit him then a arrow came out of nowhere and hitted it's head. It fell to the ground then it poofed in a dark cloud and faded as the other one and the two looked at the cliffs and saw a dark grey armored knight on his horse as he pulled his bow and arrow down and rode off into the wilderness then the other goblin disappeared. the boy looked at silent then said to himself

"..Father?" the girl looked at him all of a sudden screaming came from the heart of the village.  
The two young one's raced to the village as they saw people laying on the ground dead and blood as the same creature's but in number's of four slaughtered everything and burned down houses as smoke rosed in the air "What's going on here?!" Rinia cried. then a Oni wolf/dog came out of nowhere growling with it's white shinning teeth showing and it's red eye's glowing"hehe looks like we got a lamb to slaughter or maybe...two lambs to slaughter!" said a voice off the six black wolves with glowing red orange eye's and blood stain's on their fur and teeth.

The boy defended the girl as the wolves came closer and closer as they growled. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere the same wolf that saved Rinia came in and tackled the wolf down as she bit it's neck flinging it into a shack poofs in a dark cloud as well. "Are you two alright?!" she asked in an echoing tone.

"Yes we're fine"

"what are you talking about?" said the boy.  
"oh that's right he cant hear what she's saying..but why?" Rinia thoughted. As she looked the wolf growled and saw a person in a black mage clothing walking to them then a sudden force pushed the wolf as it flew at Rinia and the boy.  
"Well ,well it's been a long time huh...Ammy hun" said the unknown woman.  
"Nine, what do you want with this village?!" growled Ammy.  
"Hehe just fun that's mostly all...and what more importantly death.." she laughed evily.

Ammy growled as she slowly got up as the two children watched. Then the woman raised her hand up in the air and a black ball appeared as she quickly tossed it at Ammy, she then dodged it but by then two Goblins captured the kids and nine got to the wolf "Good night" she said evilly as the wolf got knocked out from an unexpected fume.

Later they arrived in a Structure that has been old for centuries but amazingly it never collapsed. Nine walked in while a goblin carried Ammy on his shoulder and the kid's were in a cage "Care too watch the magic show?" Nine asked. She stood as the goblin placed the wolf on a circle/table, nine placed her hand over the wolfs body as she started speaking a fluent language. Soon then, they started hearing voice's of spirit's or echoes as nine was still speaking. Then Amaterasu turned into a anthro (part wolf/human)as she heard a thomp and looked then saw two humans with swords in their grip as the other goblins ran to them they slashed through them. Well your too late for the party boys nine laughed as she turned into a ninja.

Damn you nine! Said the man on the right. Oki get the kid's! and get them out commanded the man wearing black clothing as the other one ran to the kids in the cage. …Your quite the joker nine" said the man with a sarcastic smile.

"Why thank you…dear cousin or should I say "Ataki Tokima arui" Nine replied with a evil smile again.  
Nine then dashed at Ataki swiftly pulling out her sword and slashed it at him, he managed to dodged it but then nine was too fast and caught up to him as she smiled then hitted him across the room as he hitted a wall and bricks(dust) flew by. Damn she's already mastered the speed boost already! He said to himself as he slowly got up with a few

blood drops then looked at saw her coming up fast. He jumped out of the way as they both clashed each of their swords. Ataki!! The man yelled.  
" Oki! Take Ammy and run to the forest!!" he commanded Oki  
Oki ran to the female wolf. Nine looked as she said "Oh no you don't little brat!" as she pushed her hand at the door making a barrier at it. Ammy groaned as Kai looked and nine smiled "Looks like your date is awakening me boy!" Kai glanced at her "Shut up!" he slashed his sword at her as she jumped back "Until then! You can find for what's beyond the memories!" she then vanished in a whirl wind. Kai shiethed his sword as he looked "For what's beyond the memories…?" he looked at ammy as he walked over to her and lifted up her head slowly. …She's still breathing. Kai lifted her up and walked out of the building, When he got out it vanished. Is she ok? Asked rinia. Ataki nodded "yeah,don't worry she just need's to get some rest for now" he looked up at the sky behind him at the cliff as he had a frown look. We better get going, it's best we head for shelter before more trouble said Oki. Yeah Kai replied as they all walked off. Hey um…who are you by any chance asked the boy. My name is Ataki tokima its with great honor to meet you my dear young lad, This is Oki kurmi my half-brother" Ataki had greeted.  
"What's yours?"

" Torikani" said the boy.  
"Torikani…brave name "Ataki grinned as they walked. There's our ride this is Kalia and that's shadow right over there Ataki pronounced. They all gotted on two on each horse but Oki suddenly turned into a wolf as the children looked. What? Don't look surprise do you he laughed. They continued their journey through the plain's and slowly night started to take place. "We'll camp out here just rest until dawn" Ataki said.  
Oki walked to a tree and slapped on a hidden scroll which is used for to keep out intruding animals or people then he marched his way over towards Ataki.

Ataki placed Ammy on a soft make-shift bed then placed a blanket over her. You two should get some rest me and oki will stay on guard" Ataki exclaimed.  
"Ok" they both said as they headed to their sleeping spots. A minute later late midnight Ammy had awoken and quickly got up as Ataki looked at her smiling with his eyes closed "…Good evening" he smiled.

"Wh-who are you? "  
"I'm Ataki tokima :3"

Ammy smiled "I'm Amaterasu… You must be cold,Here take the blanket" she said politely with a smile.  
"I'm fine thanks" he smiled persistently, it was only a little moment of silence "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah" Ataki replied nervously  
"No seriously I'm ok o.o;" Ammy then tugged Ataki making him fall over and they both ended up on each other as they both blushed then Ataki quickly got up "S-sorry bout that " Ammy got up too "I-it's ok…" she said,then she slowly got to Ataki's shoulder and laid her head on him "I had a dream…of you and my family together as a union" she smiled.  
?...hehe your family was the greatest family of all" he had smiled as he looked at the  
moonlight facing at them and the star's. Oki wokened up and looked at them "Oh,hey Am " he said. "  
Oki?! long time no see!" Ammy smiled. The kids muttered as he putted a finger at his lips "we got a few youngster's sleeping " he whispered Ammy looked down shamefully "Sorry.." Ataki shuffled a finger on her furry chin as he pulled her head facing him "it's ok, just don't make anymore noises"Ammy smiled at him"Ok" all of a sudden out of nowhere a net flew in capturing them "AMMY!" Ataki yelled in aggravation but then ten people wearing dark colored clothes came in and tackled them "Well,well we have guests...Bring them to the junkyard!" said a unknown voice then they all started walking out of the forest.

Oki struggled to break free of the ropes, then Ataki struggled as well "Ammy!"  
"Shut up tramp!" a redneck said slamming his rifle on Ataki's stomache making him cough out blood  
"Ataki!" Oki yelled  
"..I'm ok…." He groaned glaring at the men then looked at Ammy  
When they made it all they could see was a deserted waste land, but then they sighted a warehouse... could it be their the only ones?

"well here we are mutt's, your going to have a lot of fun once we get inside…" the man said then they all marched away.

**1**

**To be continued....**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Kai: Woo first chapter done!**

**Bob: Hoorah :D**

**Ello: yeeh**

**Brought to you by: Tasty juice, drink it**

**then convert-it-to-pee **

**Kai: thank-god that's over with ._. –takes some Advil-**


	2. Chapter 2: into the dawn

**Chapter 2: Into the dawn**

**T**he burning smell of thick smoke hovering about in the air that could make your eyes tear up, the sounds of people screaming in agony which made the Prison almost seemed like a gate way to hell this was as almost agonizing as seeing the horrific visions in my dreams...

the man had whaled inside the bar perimeter with the captives he threw Ataki inside first along with Oki, then came Korikani and Rinia all stuffed up in that tight box.

"Hey boss, what do we do with this fine looking lady?" one of the men smirked that looked like he was in a mess hall recently, covered in dust, teeth was like rotten flesh with a golden speck on his front tooth.  
the leader of the group turned to his attention and replied "Eh put her with the other women that we have" he laughed.

"You bastard! Touch her, and your dead!" Ataki yelled with great anger he just wanted to break the bars but he couldn't for some odd reason, Oki kept him from ramming the cage as the man laughed "Haha better keep that leash nice and tight my good boy, don't worry if this is your wife... well your wife's gonna be busy cleaning up the trash for me and my brothers!" he laughed hysterically then walked away along with the rest of the others. Oki loosen his grasp on Ataki's shoulders saying in a relaxing tone "Ataki...I'm sorry, I known her for a long time too since the day we parted ways, but we will save her-" suddenly Ataki grabbed onto Oki's shoulders instantly slamming him onto the bars "Save her?! why couldn't we save her earlier! I have the power to save the mother of the sun, and you just let them get away with that like some rat caught in a bears trap!" Ataki said growling with his teeth fangs showing, he stopped by then collecting himself, releasing Oki

"...sorry, I...I just thought it's best that I saved her... because I......I love her Oki.... I really do....so.. much, even when I first met her when I was a wolf still yet" he remarked looking down with guilt and sorrow in his eyes.

Oki felt unsure for him so he laid a hand on his right shoulder "Hey..at least you apologized... that's a good thing for a man... don't worry" Korikani knocked into the conversation in a statement "well while you two are chattering... wouldn't it be that hard to know what they don't know?" he said sarcastically flashing key's at them.

they opened the door looking both ways "Ok, so their taking her maybe where they would keep anything valuable... but which place though....." they thought for a minute then both said to each other "the basement!"  
the basement wasn't underground but it was called a basement because of what they kept there other wise specifically called holding cells. Mean while the men had Carried Ammy and threw her on the floor inside a metal cage

"You'll make a good slave" the leader giggled evilly and left. Ammy weakly got up with her two hands then peered around her surroundings.  
she got up and saw 10 women with her looking at her some of them scared, upset, and sad.  
she looked at them with grief hoping there's some way she can help them out, if only she had her tiny insect friend Issun that she can use a celestial brush to slash the bars off, she saw a child badly beaten.  
"Are you alright?" she said in a peaceful tone tapping her shoulder, the scared child slapped her hand away trying to run away but Ammy quickly grabbed the child with her soft arms as the paranoid girl struggled to break free "hey stop that! don't be afraid no one's going to hurt you... please.. just listen to me...." she said with a tear going down her eye because most other humans recently mistaken her for what she use to be as a wolf back in the village away from kamikki the reason why the Child was in such a paranormal-estate was most of the demom's would take form as a human.. and she looked like one of them.

the child stopped and looked at her, seeing that Ammy was crying "just...stop..I don't wish to hurt anyone, no more..." she started to loose what she was meant to do. the little girl turned around in her arms within a moment she wrapped her arms around Ammy hugging her with her sad eyes closed, the Tears stopped when Ammy opened her eyes. then more of them went over to hug her, one of them spoke.

"no we're sorry for what we've done, if it wasn't for you Amaterasu... Your our protector, and savior of Kamiki"  
she gazed up at an old woman, looking down at her with patient eyes. Ammy smiled and hugged the child "Everything's going to be alright..." with the sun starting to rise, the two warriors sneaked behind two guards wearing knight like armor the two quietly arm bared the guards and pulled them out of sight, and came out wearing their clothing walking off into the hallway.  
"Any bright ideas on rescuing the captives? " Ataki resumed remembering what Oki said "Well thing is its just Two people against few 20 others or more, whatever the odds are.. we'll need just a decoy" Ataki raised his finger to his chin

"You really are psyched up in saving Amaterasu, aren't you?"  
"Well, I'm just thinking a way to save those people..."  
"Oh so we're on the Hero part, not lover boy side... I see" Oki insulted  
"Tsh, like your the one that has a mouth to say words like those...wait..!" ataki interrupted pushing the both of them up against a wall, noticing there were guards carrying muskets "Look's like an Escort....hm?"

the first captive to come up was, Ammy!  
the men walked her to somewhere as Ataki and Oki watched in suspicion  
"...ok so they took Ammy and I need to know where their taking her...!" Ataki whispered

"I'll save the others try to give you some time to catch up with those guys" Oki planned, then Korikani came in "and I'll be the support?" he questioned then oki and Ataki looked at him then nodded "..oh this is great...." Kori said in embarrassment wearing a Dress and a wig like mop as a disguise "Don't worry if they try to Attack you when your disguise is blown I'll just simply turn into a wolf and Rip them Synonymously to shreds" the two stared at him "That was a joke don't bother asking.." in fact he must have thought it wasn't funny so he took back what he said. mean while Oki went to save the captivities, Korikani walked up by the men then whispered to his shoulder to Ataki "This, better work... or you are going to get it...!" Ataki tried not to chuckle covering his mouth, the young boy started to flail around dancing like a gypsy then the two guards got distracted and ran after him as the boy ran away, while now was the time, Ataki quickly ran over to a room where they took Ammy then peaked over.

"Hey get up!" the left slouched back old man said hitting Ammy with the butt of his gun hearing her groan slightly from pain to her stomach the guard on the right picked her up by her hair "Get up you little mutt!" then, the unthinkable happens when Ammy starts to glow in a blinding light, it consumed the whole room, Ataki had to look away just that he doesn't get blinded.

"Wh-whats going on here?!" said the leader  
Ammy was then lifted up by no one, and engulfed by a red and white ball. "is this the curse of the Demon wolf?!!" after the eye blinding phase, it all disappeared. the ball vanished in thin air, all that was left showed a clothe-less Girl with white hair going down to her shoulder blade, red markings on her back down to her spine, Markings on her arms and leg.  
"so its true! it's the curse of the demon fox!"  
"hey this one looks even gorgeous"  
Ataki made a dash for it, and tackled one of the guards on his stomach then kicked the other directly to the face knocking them both out as he lifted Ammy up to his shoulder, slightly moving her eye to have a look all she could say "...Ataki...." "..Ammy... I promise, I won't let any of this happen again..!" he said gripping her tightly hugging her.

Out of the warehouse, the two on lookers just had to wait to see what will come across... then they saw a figure caring what looked like a female character it was Ataki carrying Ammy in his arms as the two rushed over "What happened?" Oki asked insistently "The curse Nine put on her, most likely was a curse to turn those who are animal into human ..wait..what happened to Issun?"  
"Oh yeah I think we left him sleeping..." oki said tapping his fingers together in embarrassment, Ataki pauses for a bit which lasted only a couple seconds "well that's just lovely.."

Then they heard a yell from out of nowhere "Oki! Ammy! Ataki!" it was the voice of Issun seeing a green dot hopping on rocks towards Ataki as he hopped onto Ammy's shoulder "Who's this babe?"  
"uhh That's.. Ammy little man.."  
"A-Ammy!?" he jerked back " Oh my gosh what happened to her?! did someone hurt her? did she get eaten?!!" Issun was mumbling just words that didn't add up to the statement when he was scared.

"No, she was placed under the curse that ninetail's placed on her" Issun looked down a little "Ninetails?...I thought we smoked that furry nut for good! how is this even possible though.. oh well this place wreaks of chaos we should-" before he even finished his sentence she slightly woke up "Ataki...everyone.." then she looked over at the people "...I've got to help them.."  
she said as she slowly got off of Ataki's grip and started to wearily walk looking at her hand "..What..happened to me?" then she stared at the women and children  
"...I'm so sorry" she said with tear drops and fell to the ground

the next day Okami had woken up in a hospital looking around with her blurry eyes trying to get exposed to sunlight from the window, she felt a hand holding on to her's and something resting on her, looking down she saw Ataki laying his head down on her lap she smiles holding onto his hand then it startled him a little looking at her "..hey"  
"Good morning" she said

"Doctor said you'll recover in about a few minutes" he said peacefully  
"That's good to hear" she smiled "Yeah... hey um..I wanted to talk to you when you are feeling better" confused Ammy asked "What is it?"  
"Well...I love-" right when he could say what he wanted to say Waka comes barging out of the blue

"Ammy-chan!" he said amorously "w-waka-san? I thought you were still at the celestial plains" he got up to her holding her hand tapping it "You look so pretty in person I must say I guess my visions have foretold me" he laughed "uh, its nice to see you too?" she said nervously "I also see ninetails is brought back to life, and that she placed a spell on you... No matter! fear not for your beauty defies crimson sunlight!" he said in fashion most likely embarrassing Amaterasu  
"Ah yes I forgot I rallied up a few of my friends" he recalled "We're about to have a party for your safe return"  
" 'friends' ?" Ammy asked

"Yeah, y'know , Susano, Sakuya, everybody of course!" he pushed Ataki away a little "now Ataki-sama you must go out shoosh shoosh" he repeatedly said Ammy giggled a little watching the expression of Ataki's face turn into a sudden confusion.  
"ok now then there's no moment to loose! I waka the tao master also a beauty fashionably shall embrace your appearance!" then issun bumped in "Yeah? and no funny business Buster...!"  
a little while later Waka brushed Ammy's hair with his comb "So, what do you think of Ataki?"  
"well he's funny, quite cute, and kind" she answered  
"mm-mmm it just adds up to men's adoration, like Oki" he replied putting a hair pin on Ammy's hair making a little pony tail almost.  
"Oki?"

"I'm saying you two should go on a date!"  
"Well.." she blushed "he and I known each other since the day Shiranui died.. but I don't know--" she spoke nervously  
"No I insist, or else I should be your date this evening because of the future"

"but it doesn't sound fair Waka! I mean.. even if your future senses is telling you something, it might not happen!" she angrily pronounced "Hm..something tells me your in a bond with that boy...!" he mumbled  
"Well you know what, just forget it what I said!" she cried then ran out of the door  
"Ammy!" both Issun and Waka called she ran outside to a rocky hill then fell down crying, she gazed up at the skies almost sun set "Why... why am I having this feeling for them? ...what do I offer as love..."  
"You ok?" asked a voice of Oki as she looked over seeing Oki standing by her, she blushed a little then wiped off the tears "Yeah... did you come just so that you can tease me how I look?"  
"No, my fair maiden you look lovely" he complimented her eyes widened a little looking at him "So you do love me?"  
"well.. if you say so" she smiled then hugged him and Ataki saw before his very eyes "..I see...." then he walked off about a mile away from ammy and Oki.

the next few hours the festival started as everyone gathered around "Yata! ok everybody we are now humbled our friend or should I say 'Goddess' has returned from her long journey! Amaterasu, will you stand before this very eyes content?" Waka announced as Ammy stood up with a big smile wearing a Celestial dress marked red and white "she looks so beautiful!" said the grandma "Fsh, figures not even the mighty fine sake makes things prettier on the outside but packs a punch" grumbled Susano even when he was drunk  
"Now let's make this a grand party with plenty of food, and drinks!" Waka chanted. everybody clapped, suddenly Ammy took notice of Ataki standing out by the balcony looking up at the full moon. She felt a little worried for him and got off her seat letting go of Oki's hand.

"..Hey, everybody's going to eat you might want to eat before they finish and there's nothing left" she confessed "..no, I'm okay, just a bit under the weather sort of....." he said in a depressed tone "that kind of tone tells me your not in a good mood..whats wrong Ataki?" she asked moving closer to him  
"..I think you should go back to your lover Ammy" he said taking a few steps away looking at the stars "..Ataki just because I love him, doesn't really mean that I shouldn't care for you, but I care for everybody--"

"that's not the point Ammy!" he sighed "I just..I don't know, just acting a bit grumpy these days, forget it you know I'll just take a hike somewhere" he exited off into a near pond "..what is happening to me?...suddenly I don't feel right..." she walks off to Oki and sat down.

Ataki looks off from a distance with a gloomy face "..maybe I shouldn't be the one... because she's better off with him...ah what am I saying? I'm just acting like a kid..!"  
"Mr. Ataki?" called Rinia

"yes?"  
"Are you alright?" she asked curiously  
"Yes I'm fine Rinia.. thank you for asking" he smiled a little  
"hee hee, okay" she smirked running along by the river as Ataki watched, then he saw Korikani fishing by the rocks and felt a slight headache and remembered a thought "Hey don't go too close to the edge" a mother said "No mommy I can handle this!" said a boy gracefully then suddenly he slipped off the rocks and fell down a water fall..  
"...oh no...!" Ataki said to himself

"Kori!!" as Korikani looked over then moved his right leg slipping off the rocks then falling into the deep rushing river.  
"Kori!" Ataki jumps into the water as Ammy runs over "Ataki!" she looks side to side then runs through the trees following the two boys down the river to aid them  
Korikani was unconscious when he bumped his head on a rock, he sunk into the freezing water then Ataki dives in to the rescue grabbing korikani's shoulder pulling him up to the surface.  
Ammy ran over to a shore and all she could do was watch to see if they made it out, all she could hear was the sound of rushing water, and the sound of crickets then suddenly  
"Ammy!" it was the voice of Ataki as she looked and saw him Carrying Korikani over to her "Ataki!" she cried happily she rushed over "are you okay?" she asked rubbing his cheeks with her soft hands "Yes, but Kori's unconscious hang on"

he laid Kori cautiously on the soft rock and started pushing against kori's skinny like body "come on Kori don't die on me!"  
it took about three times then a cough of relief came from his lungs he was going to be alright as Ammy looked at Ataki happily "....well no need to thank me--" she hugged him as tight as she can "No, I'm just glad you two came out alive"  
"well, guess we should head on back" Ammy nodded, Ataki lifted Korikani onto his back and walked off with Ammy by his side.

"So, they're still alive... pity I was afraid they would rot in the warehouse... oh well another time I get to mess around with the cute one" said a voice of nine.  
"Ammy... what took you and Ataki so long?" asked Waka insistently with curiosity in his mind "um, Ataki left so I had to go after him but everything is alright now" then Rinia shows up by her side "and what happened to Kori? he's a little damped in moisture don't you know.."  
"He had an accident at the river, fell into the pond and hit his head on a rock" Ataki added "ah.. well let's not time waste over here! let's continue out with the ceremony!!" he cheered as everybody clashed drinks together in happiness, Ataki looked over at Ammy smiling while Ammy closed her eyes and smiled back with the piercing moonlight shining half of her face her hair blustered like glowing diamonds the two sat by a near-by table drinking a few shots of orange sake "So, why were you gloomy a while ago?"

"Well......" he said nervously looking from his side "...go on, you don't have to be afraid, or are you?" she teased with a smirk just as when she was a little drunk "N-no I'm not! what make's you think that I'm af-fraid?" he gibberish pronounced while drinking the sake "Well just tell me why were you so grumpy then" she giggled. Ataki collected himself taking a deep breathe "Ok, I got to tell her this, just this once.." he thought to himself then commented "Ammy, remember when you were still in statue? we separated when we were pups still"  
she tilted her head "I, don't remember.."  
"Well...one of the shaman told me, the only cure for my curse--"  
"Curse?"

"the curse of the crimson tears, if the year of the Dragon arrives... I become a monster... then I will die the day after the mark spreads"  
Ammy was shocked to hear what he said but she acted as if she was still drunk but it came to her senses she was already drunk  
"..because they said, the cure is if love from nature's goddess sun.. and that goddess... was you...Amaterasu.... even when I was suppose to protect Korikani along with Rinia, I realized that it was almost a set up for me.. to meet you like the time your mother gave birth to you, and I was one of the very first pups to see a goddess born, you were still a few days older than me though"

Ammy catches on remembering the time she was a born pup and Ataki was there when her mother gave birth to her along with other wolves observing with curiosity "it was you Ataki?! oh my god! you...I...I didn't know that-"  
"no, its ok we were still friends" he grinned with a big smile "and friend's never leave friends even when things get rough" she smiled with her teary eyes and pulled Ataki by his shirt collar and kissed his forehead "Ataki.. if I am the cure for your curse.. then so be it"  
"...I'm just glad I can finally see you again...my love....." he said in a polite low toned voice as the crimson moon sailed about in the snow covered rocky mountains.


	3. Chapter 3: Descendants of Kamiki

**Chapter 3: Descendants of Kamiki**

**A****fter the party Ammy was still fast asleep, suppose she over drank herself with that orange rich sake that kushi made, probably one of her secret recipes so far... along with the birds chirping their morning music outside, the air was cool and overcast Waka was busy cleaning up which he was almost done, Oki was drinking some orange juice reading a small old book everything was just a relevant sight to explain in details just an ordinary day with no problem..**

**  
Ataki sat down by a blossom tree which shaded him from sunlight as he drew a picture of a wolf shading with wings half his size, and looking directly at him, but he was actually drawing one of the wolves running around with joy that had a white spot on its eye so you could see its eye.  
"Good morning Mr. Ataki-sama" said Waka walking by with a motivated smile on his face "Good morning Waka-san" Ataki greeted happily then he saw Issun hopping by, then he hopped onto Ataki's shoulder looking at his drawing "Wow.. I never knew you'd draw this good Ataki.. haha this will be great for my next new published art! presenting... Issun's Cultural art magazine!" he announced with pride flashing off a Not book. **

**  
"uh..that's very amazing Issun... but I'm drawing this picture for Amaterasu" he smiled happily "aha, Oki was right about lover boy.." Ataki grabbed Issun by his tiny neck "Ack, okay okay I'm sorry" he lets go dropping him on a leaf just as when Sakuya appears like a ghost in mid air "Good day fond boy who defends the one he loves, or who he must protect the people" he gazed up at the maiden "Oh, good morning Sakuya!" he spoke.**

"I can see that Amaterasu is resting... I resume she drank a little too much Orange sake from last night.." she pronounced embarrassingly "Uh-yeah about that... just say she got a little bit over her head while taking a sip of that stuff..."  
suddenly a arrow flew by hitting the tree, Ataki and Sakuya made a quick peak over the hill top and saw a man with a bow and arrow wearing his dark cloak, with red eyes piercing the visions.. wait did I just say no problem?  
"Ataki Tokima Arui! the blood for you have spilled on my masters throne will be vowed against your crimes!" he presently announced  
"Crimes? what the hell do you mean by crimes! who are you?!"  
"Ataki.."  
the man shot an arrow directly on Ataki's leg as he fell to his left knee on the ground "You slaughtered the innocent! betrayal against natures law!" he continued "Well the crap I give about your lectures!"  
"Ataki..don't I sense something far more dangerous coming from this man.. its not human..." soon more men showed up with shields and one carried a Katana with his two hands "We are the Crimson Sun knights! we are here for Amaterasu the sun goddess!"

Ataki growled at them "Like hell I'm going to give her to the likes of you, I'm sending you guys straight back to hell!!"  
"Then so be it..." the leader said in disappointment as he reached for his Katana slowly holstering his bow and arrow in the back of him.  
Ataki got down turning into a wolf, who was black furred, a red mark on his right eye, his tail perked up, ears alert, his fangs bared at the enemy. it was a minute wait off then Ataki quickly rushed his way to the leader tackling him but the Leader was too quick dodging his attack and swayed his sword violently at Ataki's shoulder gashing his rear shoulder blade "Too slow mutt..." he angrily spoke, ignoring his painful cut Ataki quickly turned around as the other guard tried cutting him off by stabbing him, he jumped out of the way then bit the guard by his neck killing him then threw him at the leader but the leader sliced his dead comrade in half "I'm sorry... cousin.." he said to himself, he glared at Ataki when he jumped in the air about to bite the leader then suddenly "STOP!"  
the two stopped the leader pointing his Katana at Ataki's throat, and Ataki about to swing his fang like claws at the leader, noticing Ammy was out of her bed just wearing her sleeping clothes which described as 'Bath clothes'

"Ammy...?"  
"Please, Ataki, don't hurt him, he's never done anything wrong! Father listen to him"  
"Father?" Ataki frantically said to himself  
"A-Ammy?....my...my god its been ages, I-I was just received news you were at Kamiki village then suddenly this boy kidnapped you--"  
"kidnap..me? Father he's the boy who protected me from ninetails attack at kushu shrine" Ammy's father sheathed his sword "I apologize for my actions Mr--"  
"You can call me Ataki" he grumbled "Ataki... I am Izanagi father of Amaterasu descendant of Kamiki ...! its an honor to meet you"

(Izanagi-no-mikoto.)  
"Izanagi?..but I thought you were dead!"  
"Haha no, apparently it seems the underworld gave the upper hand and let me live for a long period of time until the year of the ox" he laughed, as everyone walked into the village.

mean while they had a little conversation as Ammy orderly set food on the tables for everyone as the guards chattered and thanked her.  
"So, Ataki what's your side of the story?" Izanagi laughed because he was slightly drunk from drinking a powerful sake "Well.. since you don't remember, my father Nagi was a swordsmen, and my mother was....." he looked down at the cold perspiring glass of water because he didn't want to tell them his Mother was Shiranui "Well.. my mother left me a long time ago, so my grand parents took care of me, and my father left for war against the monsters.... he died shortly after the war from his illness"  
"I see... well, I'm sorry to hear of your fathers death...... wait did you say 'Nagi'? that typically sounds like my name.. heh must be a carnation" he chuckled, Ataki took a deep breathe and let it out as Ammy walked over giving the food to him and her father kissing her father by his cheek, and kissed Ataki by the nose point.  
"So, is this your boyfriend or something Ammy?" she blushed a little "No father he's just maybe a soul mate to me" she smiled while Waka was playing his flute, oki slept by the door way in his wolf form. "Oh boo, this one won't follow my orders... tsh might as well make him do what he is told to at night fall....!" said a female dark toned voice.  
it was Late afternoon when the sun was starting to set turning into a red crimson like ball "and here's your rooms you'll be sleeping in" Waka introduced happily showing off a room fancy made as the guards rested on the bed some of them read magazines "Thank you Waka-san" Izanagi thanked "my pleasure" little while after Ataki sat by the window of his room with his bath towel around his waste and his shirt was off hanging on a racket close to the bathroom "...Mother....Father" he said quietly looking at his necklace shaped of a moon symbolize "harmony" in Japanese he then heard the door creak opening "Oh.. hey Ataki"  
"Ammy? wait... what are you doing in my room I'm not even wearing any shirt just pants!" he furiously spoke, Ammy felt super embarrassed because she barely knows what humans do as she blushed with guilt "I'm sorry!" she cried closing the door.

he just stood there staring at the door "....you do know that's the closet, Ammy...?" she opens the door quickly and runs into the correct door "I noticed that.." he slowly slipped on his nicely made brown and blue shirt then heard Ammy's scream, running outside he can see her Father wielding his sword stained in blood with the Corpses of his men.... something wasn't right, he ran downstairs noticing everything was disorderly in a mess "...I won't let you do this!" he said to himself grabbing his Chinese sword running outside.

"Father put me down! this is not you!" Ammy cried punching and kicking him, but he ignored every pain and continued walking then suddenly... an arrow flew directly into his back as he stopped then looked "...boy..?" his eye's were pale red, as if he was dead but he could see Ataki standing off in the distant from afar with a bow and arrow pointing at Ammy's father who was consumed by some sort of evil..  
"Put her down Izanagi!! you'll have to fight me" he commanded violently, the demon man just stood there a second after he threw Ammy at a tree as she hit her back on the thick lumber gasping with pain she was knocked out unconscious "Ammy!" Ataki shouted "...you bastard, your going to pay for that"  
".......let's see it then, boy.." he said unsheathing his katana slowly, the sword starting to turn red and black  
"This is not him.... it can't be......!" Ataki thought to himself, the demon made his move dashing at Ataki very fast with his sword pointing at him but Ataki jumped out of the way. Ammy slightly woke up "I need to stop him...!" she mumbled gripping her hands into a fist, the two fought each other then suddenly Ammy grabbed her father's short blade, instantly jabbing it into his heart... it was a moment of silence until Amaterasu had a tear drop forming on her cheeks "...I'm...sorry....Father" she said sobbing a little. nagi's red eyes reserved back into a normal state then his anger became a smile "Thank you... ammy...." he said, a second she took the blade out of her fathers chest as his body fell to the ground dead.

All could hear now was a scream of her voice "No....! Why would you do this nine? Why?! You sniffling bastard!" she cried out slamming her right fist into the grassy ground with anger and sadness, Ataki laid a hand on her shoulder "Amaterasu...You did the right thing...I'm sorry I didn't make it in time enough to save your fathers-" all of a sudden she turned around and swung her hand across his face "...I can't let this happen anymore...Ataki!" he just looked to the side but noticing he hard the wounds from nagi's Blade right by his ribs "Ataki..your hurt" he shook his head "Nah its nothing" he smiled, but he knew it wasn't nothing, the wound he had is becoming infected "urk!"  
he fell to the ground in agony as his ribs felt like they were on fire, it was poison! Ammy was scared because she didn't know what to do, they were a few miles out and Ataki probably weighed about twice as much as she did (Note: he probably weighed about... 150 lbs due to his height)  
she looked over spotted a Cave, the rain began to fall as she carefully dragged Ataki into shelter.. there was no time to loose! she quickly gathered herbs, but along the way she tripped on rocks that revealed themselves from the rain pushing the dirt away. when she got back to the gave, she was dirty,scratched and bruised on her body "A-Ammy.." Ataki groaned "I won't die.. this is just a scratch" he said slowly wobbling himself up but the pain was too much when he fell back onto the rock slamming his head accidentally "Ataki!" Ammy cried grabbing him.  
she shaked him like a rag doll "Don't say you can handle it! even if its already worse-!" he grabbed onto her dress and pulled her tensely to him, pressing his lips against her moisturized lips from the rain then released her.

"I'm sorry.." he said softly, she blushed a little then collected herself gathering the herbs and fire wood.  
a moment about 2 minutes she made a potion Issun taught her while they were traveling from the warehouse, handling it cautiously over to Ataki lifting his head up slowly "Drink this.." she slowly poured it in his mouth.  
"Taste like, cherry and liver!" he jolted spitting out whatever was in his throat "I'm really sorry! its all I can find" she whined, The boy looked over to her and felt guilty for what he said "no..its alright Ammy.. I think its great, even if it did hick a punch" he grinned, he gently wiped the tears off her cheeks "well the weather's going to disappear" he gossiped suddenly the storming weather became sunny as the air slowly started to warm up they both walked out of the cave observing the area around them "Now what..." Ammy assumed, Ataki looked around hearing the sound of river flowing he followed the sound of the flowing water and saw a wide open pond looking around the water glistered from the sunlight over the hinged point of a cloud, making it easy to see the mountains clearly, the rainbow peering over the pine trees, a few bears came out to get some salmon or other natural food sources.

"...so...this is really like 'paradise'"  
"its gorgeous..." Ammy said thoughtfully  
Ataki looked at her then smiled and started to run down towards the pond over a large rock "Hey what are you doing?" Amaterasu chuckled "You'll see! just watch" he said with inspiration as he jumped up in the air doing a butterfly twist, ending it with a dive into the water, although there were rocks on the bottom Ammy quickly ran over to the edge looking around in worry but then ataki popped up from a few inches away "the waters great! you should jump in!" he laughed.  
"No way I could drown!" because usually she could swim for only a few minutes  
"its okay Ammy. I'll keep you from drowning just trust me.." he smiled  
"Okay..."  
she took a deep quick breathe jumping into the partial cold water then gasping for air by Ataki "whoa, its cold" she said. "it's not that bad" he murmured "Get on my back" he said turning his back around facing towards her as she wrapped her arms around his upper shoulders he then started swimming across seeing that there was a waterfall nearby. As they reached the water fall, They realized that there was a cave inside wondering what was in there Ataki swam inside.  
it was a beautiful place must have been a home for someone because in there, there was a camp fire area, a few logs, and some drawings in the wall as if someone lived there.. well use to judging by the poor conditions of the wood and a mess of things which wasn't taken care of.  
The two walked inside the house only to capture a glimpse of what was inside once they got in all they could see was rotting wood one room and one bathroom, they looked in the room first only to see what lies a human corpse but it was completely in bone... must've been years since they died the second corpse was an Orphan to their surprise a family; dead the teddy bear remained on the window frame partially covered in spider webs, a doll with its face fractionally cracked.

What Happened here? Ataki thought to himself

"Ataki...!" Ammy shouted as Ataki quickly glanced to see a picture of the family with a scroll with its end splotched with blood, he picks it up and reads it  
"To Anumy..  
My love... I'm deeply sorry, I miss you so much  
the babies been crying all night the monsters, they took our son away

Please, please bring him back home to us--"  
the whole sentence was covered in blood hard enough to understand what it means as Ataki slowly laid it down to where it belonged by the family photo in silence "Ataki?" Ammy asked looking at me from the side with a sad look  
"No.. its nothing, just- just reminds me of my mother" he wiped the tears away from his eyes rubbing his nose quickly then marched over to the Skeletal remains to pick them up using a toy box big enough to fit the mother and baby perfectly he takes it outside to bury them close to a fireplace of their house, sticks a decent size stone on the pile of dirt placing a sign that says  
"R.I.P  
Family wife of Anumy"  
along with a spell to keep evil spirits away from them so they could rest with ease.

Shortly after Ataki had walked out over to the edge close to the water fall looking out into the open view of the grassy plains as Ammy followed  
they swam across to a spot where they could climb up too helping her up onto dry land he looks over to see an arrow fly directly at them without a moment to loose, Ataki quickly uses himself as a human shield to cover Ammy but gets pierced in his left shoulder

"Heh.. I knew the mut would come out" muttered a voice off in the distant


	4. Chapter 4: Rain

**Chapter 4: Rain**

**T**he string of blood dripped down Ataki's armed, Amaterasu looked over to spot a Girl with a few others that appear to be Demons "Who, are you?!" she growled

the girl smirked "My name, is something written from a book y'see?" she twirled around as the rest marched towards them carrying swords  
"My name, is Lianati" she giggled quite evilly covering her mouth when she stopped  
"Now.. I do believe that your the faithful sun goddess Amaterasu, is I wrong?"

Ataki weakly got up to his feet glaring at the approaching enemies, Amaterasu stepped forward in front of him snarling with her teeth showing "Leave at once, your lives maybe spared"  
"Oh goody me....I don't think so" she taunted hysterically shuffling her fingers on the tip of a knife she grasps on her right hand "I'll deal with the girl, the rest of you.. rid of the boy" they all nodded then ran directly at Ataki and Lianati kicked Ammy sending her further away from Ataki grabbing her Knife she quickly slashed at Ammy's head but missed, instead she slashed her hair by her left cheek.

"This girl, she's not human!" Amaterasu thought to herself  
"I was born from the Lynx tribe.. my father was a dog. Although I hated dogs!"  
"You killed your own father?!"

"Not KILL or else yes... he was a complete annoyance.. long story, he ditched me to those feline thugs of his.. so I made plans to get rid of him.." the girl pulled out her left arm immediately lunging her hand on Ammy's right cheek, now it was her turn Ammy with her quick thinking spun around swaying her right leg with a direct hit to Lianati's side rib, with so much force put into it made her fly to a tree breaking it.

Ataki dealing with the demon monster's jumped high into the air before two of them would attack him morphing into his wolf transformation dropping down slamming a Oni's head into the ground as blood splattered 7inches away making a hole baring his fangs at the others in a moment of silence one of them took their chances charging at Ataki holding its axe high in the air then Ataki opened his mouth plunging at the incoming enemy.

Mean while Amaterasu fought Lianati, Realizing she had the Tsukiomi she quickly pulled it out smiting her foe but Lianati was swift unsheathing her sword from the back, the sound of metal clashing against each other making a sound of a ringing bell that could be loud enough to make your ears ring. Ammy perked her ears back from the sound, Lianati quickly had the opportunity taking out what looked like a dagger, but it wasn't no ordinary dagger, the dagger had poison that was swiped from a Frog in which usually native's would use when they go hunting.

She jabbed it directly at Ammy's neck but from her quick thinking she dodged the blow but fractionally hit her shoulder.. she soon fell down on the ground, Ataki finished the last remaining of the monster's as the rest scurried away he took his attention at Ammy, no sign of movement "Ammy!" he cried racing to her he slowly lifted her up, coughing out a little bit of blood, she was in great pain "Ataki.. she ran away-" she said angrily gripping her left hand. but only question remains, What purpose was it that Lianati attempted to kill Amaterasu and not capture her.

The following evening, snow began to fall mysteriously, inside the medical clinic.  
"Doctor, how is she?" Ataki asked nervously  
"She's exhausted from coughing, the poison is making her fever worse" he said fearing that he might not have the right material to help her.  
"I'm out of antitoxin, and medical herbs.." he's right, recently in this Isolated town there were only numerous counts of people getting sick mostly roads were cut off by land-falls.

"Alright" he decided grabbing his sword from the wall of the door frame, that he will go look for medicine  
"I'll go find this so called 'Herbs'" he said  
"It's too dangerous Ataki!" the doctor argued, but Ataki payed no attention and left.

Rain drops slowly fell from the over cast sky, Ataki moved through the swamp like forest in search of the herbs he's looking for, regardless the pain he endures from the fight he'd just ran into. Back to where Ammy is, her fevers getting worse and worse, coughing slightly she mutters "A-..taki"

Ataki comes across a raging river, he looks for an easier way to get across it, spotting a near by makeshift bridge which looked as if it were completely rotted over from erosion, he carefully examines the condition, it seems its in good shape, let's give it a shot shall we?

He carefully walks across the creaking platform as it shifted from side to side from the strong water but Ataki kept good balance and made it across, suddenly he hears strange sounds coming from within the bushes, he unsheathes his sword ready for what might happen "Show yourself!" he shouted.

"Wait!..I'm not a monster, please don't hurt me" a voice gagged, suddenly revealing itself; a little fox.

Seeing it won't be harmful Ataki lowers his blade to the ground as the little creature approached him, "are you..alone? wolf?" it asked, "How do you know I'm a wolf?" Ataki questioned.

"Oh, oh I see, well I can see through the human soul's and I can see them clearly" he chuckled

oh Buddha, don't give me any idea's please..

"Follow me!" he said, "I have something to show you!" he quickly runs off deeper into the woods as Ataki follows him, dodging branches, etc etc.

it was only about a few minutes then he made it to a pond, which appears to be a sanctuary.

"Welcome to Angel Sanctuary my friend!" the fox introduced.

" 'Angel Sanctuary'?" Ataki questioned.

"Yes, it's where all living things come to, to abolish the evil of which lurks upon their soul.."

"That sounds kind of cheesy.."

"Don't push Fido..." the fox smirked.

* * *

**Story still on the go**


End file.
